Easy
by Jamizp2433
Summary: Oneshot. Sometimes it is hard making it look so easy. inspired by song  Read and review Freddie and Sam's relationship right now,mostly from Carly's point of view.


**A/N: All events in ICARLY have taken place through to I STILL PSYCO. Freddie and Sam are broken up and this takes place after ISP. This is in Carly's point of view for the most part and it will make more sense shortly. This is a one shot inspired by the song Easy by Rascal Flats and Natasha Bedingfield. It really fits what is going on if you listen to the song at the part in the story it would be awesome. **

**The song will be in bold and italic when it is in the story.**

**I own nothing Dan does.**

**Easy**

"Ok… no problem Sam, I will talk to you tomorrow." Carly said while hanging up the phone. She plops down on her bed and grabs her pearpod and headphones trying to drown out the events from a few days ago, all of Nora's craziness. Carly couldn't help but laugh at what they had to do to get Gibby out of that Chimney and after that she drifted off to sleep.

There was a knocking on the door. "HOLA" Freddie said. Carly jumped up to her headphones out. "Wha, whoa what time is it? Carly Groggily asked. "About eight thirty, Pizza?" Freddie asked and Carly nodded. He put her plate on the Table and sat down looking at Freddie she knew he wanted to talk about something.

"So" Carly asked while eating the pizza. "So" Freddie responded. "Oh come on, out with it say what you want. You're not even eating your precision prepared pizza!" Carly said while bursting into laughter. "Look it's not easy getting pizza perfect. It." Freddie was cut off. "Yeah yeah garlic, pepper flakes, yadda yadda. TALK!" Carly said while taking another bite.

Silence filled the room for a minute then Freddie spoke and just as a few hours earlier with Sam she got an earful. How he felt at the lock in, there dates everything. Even how he felt before the second kiss, everything. It was funny how their stories were so different but alike. Freddie finally left back to his apartment but as he closed my door I saw it in his face. It was subtle but it was there. I went to bed knowing I would see both of them tomorrow so no scheming tonight.

Carly wakes to muffled arguments. She looks at the clock and the time is two thirty nine pm. "Oh god I slept in." Carly said and walked to the studio to find Sam and Freddie arguing. Hands pointing here and there; eyes were rolling and lots of 'fine' being thrown out. Then to Carly's surprise pushing and punching of one Fredward Benson by one Samantha Puckett. Surprising, no but it was what happened after that was the shocker.

"We are back to this?" Freddie asked rhetorically. There was no response that came from Sam. Freddie nodding his head grabbed his jacket and looked at Carly "I'm out of here be back later for the show prep." He opened the studio door paused for a moment and then slammed it. I jumped a little then I turned from the door to look at Sam "What, it's his fault" Sam said. "I didn't say anything, what was that about?" Carly asked "Fredalina was just annoying me with his call to someone talking about what they're going to do after the show and blah blah blah." Sam said while clearly miffed. "SO" Carly responded. "Well I told him I was going out to and then he just said great, GREAT, Great . I mean you know what whatever." Sam said talking to herself.

"Are you going out?" Carly asked Then Sam got off of the bean bag chair saying something about chicken and Carly was alone in the studio. "Hey kiddo what's with those two?" Spencer asked. Carly didn't respond. "Ok then I'm going to go sculptor now." Spencer ran out of the room. Carly sat and grabbed her pear pad and plugged in headphones and listened. She got hungry and went to go downstairs to grab something to eat. When she got to the head of the stairs they were there talking.

"Sorry I hit you." Sam said softly "It's ok didn't hurt as much as you would think it would." Freddie said. "I tried to hold back" Sam said. "Yeah thanks for that but you already threw your best punch and I took it so I don't think you could throw anything harder at me." Freddie said. "Freddie you… we agreed…its better well easier right?" Sam asked "Easier well it's ok… anyway Have fun after the show ok. Lets go apologize to Carly you know how she gets." Freddie said and Sam agreed. "Freddie you really ok about." Same was not able to finish before Freddie interrupted her. "It doesn't really matter now does it." Sam didn't respond and Freddie spoke again. "Easy remember… I'm going to head up to the studio." Freddie said.

I ran upstairs and jumped on the bean bag quickly putting on my head phones when Freddie walked in "Hey Carls, sorry about Sam and I you know sometimes it gets to…." Freddie lost in thought for the word he was trying to say "Emotional" Carly said. "Yeah" Freddie said and they both nodded in agreement. "I'll be back in a few and see you for the show ok." Freddie said "Actually I have some things to do that came up and Spencer and I are going to go see granddad this weekend so we are leaving early to spend more time with him. So no show this week just put something up saying vacation or something. It will be easy this way." Carly said "Ok" Freddie sdaid then headed to the computer to put it up.

Freddie was working on the site and my pear pad shuffled to a song I didn't know I had. It was rascal flats

_**We broke up  
>yeah, it's tough<br>most guys would've been crushed  
>Wastin' their time<br>Wonderin' where they went wrong  
>No way, not me<br>Hey, I'm doing just fine  
>I'm not afraid of movin' on<strong>_

_**It's easy going out on a Friday night  
>Easy every time I see her out<br>I can smile, live it up  
>The way a single guy does<br>But what she, what she don't know  
>Is how hard it is to make it look so<br>Easy**_

The song was getting to her Natasha's part when Sam walked in. Freddie looked at her and went back to work. Then I saw it again. The same look I saw on Freddie's face last night but this time on Sam's face

_**The truth is  
>That I miss lyin' in those arms of his<br>But I don't ever let it show  
>I laugh and I act like<br>I'm having the time of my life  
>as far as he knows<strong>_

_**It's easy goin' out on a Friday night  
>Easy, everytime I see him out<br>I can smile, live it up  
>The way a single girl does<br>But, what he, what he don't know  
>is how hard it is to make it look so<br>Easy  
>Oh, it's easy<strong>_

_**Oh, it's easy goin' out on a Friday night  
>Oh, it's easy every time I see him out<br>I can smile, live it up  
>Forget about the way it was<br>But what she  
>Oh, what he don't know<br>What she don't know  
>Is how hard it is to make it look so<br>Easy  
>Look so easy<strong>_

The song finished but while listening they both glanced at each other. Trying not to let the other see they were looking. "Alright, site update with message did you want to play a best of ICARLY episode?" Freddie asked. "Yeah that's fine." Carly answered "Wait no ICARLY this week?" Sam asked. "Nope" Freddie responded "Granddads" Carly said. "Oh well then um I guess see ya when you get back I guess." Sam said "Yup" Carly responded. "You know me and the nerd wonder could do a show without you this once if …" Carly interrupted Sam "Nah that would be too much this is…Easy. We will make it up to them later somehow." Carly said.

"Easy. Psh and saves me from working with that alone." Sam said while pointing at Freddie. "Yeah so easy. I gotta pack be right back guys." Carly said while she text Spencer about going to Granddads. Besides she actually missed him

"Ok Sam I will see you on Monday. Everything is done here." Freddie said "Easy" Sam muttered. "Yeah like Carly said this makes it easier on us" Freddie said "Does it?" Sam asked "I guess so" Freddie answered. "Guess so?" Sam asked "Yeah Guess so, sometimes its" Freddie stopped and sighed. "What" Sam questioned "Nothing" Freddie said while putting his jacket back on. "Say it Nub" Sam said. Freddie signed again lowered and shook his head. He didn't turn to face her as he opened the studio door and spoke. "It's not as easy for me I guess Sam. I just try to make it look easy." With that Freddie walked out the door. "What you don't know Freddie is how hard it is to make this look so easy." With that Sam turned the light off and left the studio to head home.

**A/N thank you for reading my one shot. I had this idea because of the song and if you watch the video or hear the words it totally fits what is going on between Sam and Freddie in the show. Both seem to be trying to not show they care when they really do. Also tell me if you feel the same way as I do about them currently. I also say listen to the song because it's just a good song. I hope that you enjoyed it Please review. **

**PLUG : Read 'SAM'S JOURNEY' and hopefully you enjoy it too. It's not done but I think you will like it.**


End file.
